Hope Has a Place
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: One slow night Carson finds the hope he was looking for. CarsonTeyla


"Hope Has a Place…."

Disclaimer: I for do not own any of these fine, fine creations of their respective owners. If I did, I'd have my very own Carson Beckett! Nor do I own the song, it's by Enya, and so beautiful to listen to!

Rating: K+ (it only mentions smootchin')

Archive: PLEASE, it would build my ego immensly!

Summary: Carson finds hope in the heart of a certain member…

It was fairly slow in the infirmary, so Beckett sat updating files and reorganizing them. He started to hum while he was working, to help the time pass by faster. It was one of his favorites, a familiar rhythm that was often sang by his mother when he was smaller. Unbeknownest to him that in their room, a certain someone was singing the same gentle tune.

Teyla sat crosslegged on her bed, listening to the CDs she had borrowed from one of the scientists. She longed to get a better understanding of this Earth music that the others listened to. One CD she had put in was an Irish singer by the name of Enya. 'This woman certainly has a beautiful voice that entrances.'she thought. She began to sing along.

_One look at love  
And you may see  
It weaves a web  
Over mystery,  
All ravelled threads  
Can rend apart  
For hope has a place in the lovers heart.  
Hope has a place in a lovers heart_

Carson stopped humming and looked up from his organizations. He strained to hear a female voice that was lofting gently down the halls of Atlantis. 'This cadence is one that I know.'he deduced. Rising up from his chair he bolted out the door in persuit of that melody. When he rounded the corner and neared the source of the sound, his heart started to beat rapidly in his chest. The hauntingly beautiful voice was coming from the one his love belonged to.

_Whispering world,  
A sigh of sighs,  
The ebb and the flow  
Of the ocean tides,  
One breath, one word  
May end or may start  
A hope in a place of the lovers heart,  
Hope has a place in a lovers heart.  
_

While humming along with the interlude, Teyla heard footsteps approach her quarters. She glanced towards the door and was able to see the familiar outline of Dr. Beckett. "Come in, Carson!" she shouted to the now open doors. "Is there something I can do for you?" she asked. "Yes," he replied, "Please, keep singing…..your voice is amazing." And so she continued.

_Look to love  
You may dream,  
And if it should leave  
Then give it wings.  
But if such a love  
Is meant to be;  
Hope is home, and the heart is free._

Carson continued to stare in awe at Teyla. 'If she only knew how she has captured my heart, gives me hope and strength to face each day.'

_Under the heavens  
We journey far,  
On roads of life  
Were the wanderers,  
So let love rise,  
So let love depart,  
Let hope have a place in the lovers heart  
Hope has a place in the lovers heart._

Whilst singing, Teyla was looking towards Carson. They had flashes of memory come and go of them on the team, traversing the stars in the galazy. That rush of a feeling (not of excitement, according to Beckett) of being swept away through the 'Gate.

_Look to love  
And you may dream,  
And if it should leave  
Then give it wings.  
But if such a love  
Is meant to be;  
Hope is home, and the heart is free… Hope is home, and the heart is free._

Her soft voice faded with the music. Both sat in a moment of comfortable silence until Carson spoke up. "Here, I thought I was dreaming listening to your lovely voice." Teyla's cheeks colored as he spoke this. She modestly accepted the compliment. "Carson, I want to say 'thank you' for all you have done for me. You gave me hope and light when there was only darkness. I am truly thankful." She stepped closer to him, and put her arms around his neck, embracing him. "Ooch, you are the one that keeps hope in my heart. I should be thanking you." He grinned. As he lowered his lips to hers, the echoes of eachothers' hearts beat with a new sense of hope.

FIN! Like it? Hate it? Could be better?? Let me know! Reviews are sooooo appreciated.


End file.
